Me and Crazy Scar: The Beginning
by petitprincess
Summary: This is before Me and Crazy Scar. This'll tell you how it all started. From the first time meeting right down to the actual Q&A. Rated M for sexual content in later chapters and you may get corrupted by all the randomness.
1. Awkward Meeting

**A/N: This basically takes place before Me and Crazy Scar. You'll see how everything turns into that weird story you guys love. You'll see how we get the job, Scar's hobby developing, and all other random weirdness. Also, this'll be like episode plots. In other words, each chapter will be different. **

* * *

It was a few weeks into summer vacation. You'd think a girl with parents that travel the world, could do whatever she wanted. You'd thought wrong. It was actually complete boredom. She could be hanging out with her parents. But, noooooo they said it was "private business". It didn't matter though. She was used to it by now. Anyway, it's been weeks since the last time her parents' video chat her. They were in Moscow the last time. God knows, where they are now.

To keep her sanity intact she's call her friends to see how they are, and to see if they could hang out. Stephanie had the flu and couldn't hang out, Dominique was in Florida, and Matt was "busy" online. She knew her friend Matt was just watching porn. Matt was absolutely disgusting and crude sometimes. Why did she hang out with him? That's something we'll never know. Anyway, it was 12o'clock in the afternoon, and she was just sitting her room watching TV, when she heard the phone. "Thank god! I would've died from boredom." She exclaimed.

She ran to the phone only to find out that it stopped ringing. The answer machine picked it up. It said, "Hey Leanne! We're still on the plane. We called to let you know, that where we're going doesn't have internet access. So, you won't see us for a while. Don't worry; we're bringing you something that'll make you remember us and make you not feel so lonely. Love you, honey!"

Leanne felt lonely no matter what. She sighed and went to her room. She decided to take a nap.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

There was ring at the door. She sprang to her feet and ran to the door. When she got their there was no one at the door. There was nothing there, if you don't count the huge box in the doorway. The box read **CAUTION**. She laughed, "That's so stupid. It's probably a box full of books. The only thing bad about that are the paper cuts. Not unless it's a box full of porn. Then I'd have the risk of getting scarred."

She started pulling the box in. It moved only a few inches. "This thing is heavy. It's probably books made out of concrete."

She looked at the sides and didn't see any locks or anything. She groaned and went to her mom and dad's room to find a crowbar. A two year old golden retriever went over and sniffed the box. The dog growled at it. All the sudden a claw broke the box. The dog whimpered and ran to find Leanne.

* * *

She searched through her father's closet. Her mother's closet mostly had mirrors. She loved her reflection. She wasn't flawless though. She has light brown skin, brown eyes, and brown hair but her mother argues that it has a reddish tint to it. Hey! You know what they say; beauty is in the eye beholder, or some other crap that they say. Her dog ran into the room whining. She sighed, "Midas it's just a box. There's nothing to worry about."

It seemed like on cue there was a low growl. Not low enough for her not to hear it. She whispered, "You stay here."

There was a metal pipe in her dad's closet (don't ask). She slowly walked out the bedroom and checked around the house.

* * *

There was nothing when she walked out. She jumped when she saw the box was broken open. That caused her to start shaking. "When my parents brought something here, what exactly did they have in mind? I'm starting to get a little scared."

Leanne walked over to the box. On the side it said it came from Africa. She screamed, "Oh no! They brought home a kangaroo. No. Wait, that's from Australia. A panda! No, that's China."

While she was thinking about what animal it was, she wasn't aware that something was about to attack her. It tried its best to keep quiet. She finally got it, "I got it! Well at least I hope so, it's a lion."

Someone laughed, "Yes. A very hungry lion, that's been stuck in a box for several hours."

She slowly turned around and saw a lion behind her. It had dark brown fur and an equally dark mane. But, its voice is somewhat hypnotizing. The lion lunged at her. She jumped up on the kitchen table and started screaming. Then, she realized that she had a pipe in her hand. She raised the pipe and started hitting him repeatedly.

He shouted, "**Okay-ow- sorry-ow-ahh-stop it!**"

She finally stopped and shouted, "**It's not dead!**"

When she swung the pipe down again he smacked it out of her hand. Leanne screamed once again and ran into her room.

* * *

She was rocking back and forth. She repeated, "There's not a lion in my house."

As she was calming down, there was a sound in the den. It sang, "Come on everypony smile, smile, smile. Fill my heart up with sunshine, sunshine. All I really I need's a smile, smile, smile, from these happy friends of **MINE!**"

She recognized that song. She ran out of her room and saw the lion watching TV. It was _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_. He didn't even noticed her, he was seen humming along, which she laughed at. He saw her and started growling. Before she could start screaming and running. There was something about him she recognized.

Leanne got up to his face. This made him stop growling. He made a weird face at her. He groaned, "You weird things don't know anything about personal space."

She beamed, "Scar? As in, Scar the one who killed his brother, and tried to kill his nephew and ultimately fail twice."

Scar jumped back…literally. His foot touched something. He turned around and saw a magazine. He opened it up and said, "So your mating ritual isn't different."

She cocked her head and saw he was looking at porn. Stupidly, she bent down and tried to grab it. He growled at her and she quickly went back up. There was an odd mixture of excitement and confusion. She was also a little scared because he was a little too interested in that magazine.

There were so many questions she wanted to ask. But first she had to figure out why he's there in the first place. She also had to figure out how to hide him. And how she's gonna explain this to a vet.

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. Is it as good as the other story? If not it'll get better as it gets further into the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters or any MLP:FiM songs. I own Leanne**


	2. Scar's First Checkup

**A/N: I changed it to First person. The third person P.O.V was hard to write. Plus, it was only gonna be for the introduction. I hope you like this chapter. **

* * *

_8:30 a.m._

I was having hard time sleeping. There was something taking up the space on my bed. I tossed my body all around. My eyes opened up to reveal Scar was in my bed. I whispered, "Scar."

"Hmm."

"**Get out!**"

I hit his head with my dad's pipe. He ran out the room, screaming. _**What the hell was he thinking?**_ _I can answer that: nothing._ It's already been a week since he came here. I'm also starting to get worried about him. My friend Matt gave me porn magazines for Scar. It seems like he's into them. As long as he's out of my hair, I don't care what he does.

As I was getting out of bed, I realized that, I don't know if Scar needs vaccinations or not. I wonder, "Well he's a lion. Do they do vaccinations for big cats? I've seen them do it on Animal planet. What's the worst that can happen?"

I got dressed and walked out of my room.

* * *

Scar was watching something on TV. This is all I heard: "Got it. Did I screw anything else up?"

"I found the Fountain of Youth! It's the toilet!"

I figured out it was _Sabrina the Teenage Witch_. I kind of laughed at it. Then, I clapped my hands and got both Midas' and Scar's attention. I ordered, "C'mon boys! We're going to the vet."

Midas started whining. Scar looked at me confusingly and asked, "What's that?"

I whispered, "This ain't going to be fun."

* * *

_1 mile later…_

We were almost there. I had to put Midas on his leash, although I had to drag him. Scar just walked by my side. I asked him, "Were you spooning me?"

Scar didn't answer, unless you can call a smile an answer. That kind of made me nervous. _What am I thinking? What do I think is gonna happen? He's gonna read those porn magazines, also watch porn, and he ends up raping people just for a hobby. I have such an imagination. _

We walked through the vet doors. It wasn't a big surprise that Scar got freaked out. They're doors that open and close all by themselves. I got up to the front desk and informed, "I'm here to have my dog and…cat for a checkup."

The woman started looking over the desk. But, I slowly pushed her back. I smiled and said, "Just take my word for it."

She ordered, "Okay, put them over there so they can be weighed."

Midas was first. He weighed a good 66lbs. Then, Scar weighed 450lbs. The lady jumped back and looked at me. I laughed, "I guess I'll have to put him on a diet."

She directed us to sit down. It was amazing that she didn't notice a full grown lion. I sat down and waited. There was a dog right next to us. It was a toy poodle. The dog kept barking at Scar. He would growl at it to get it to stop. But, that stupid dog was relentless. After a few seconds the barking stopped. It was quiet until a lady screamed, "**WHERE'S MY ZEUS!**"

She literally ran through the store looking for her dog. I shook my head. _People just can't look after their dogs._ My eyes shot open. I looked at Scar. He had a collar in his mouth.

I took it out and looked at the tag: Zeus. I looked at him and said, "You're sick."

A woman asked, "Midas and Scar?"

I waved my hand and brought them in.

* * *

I could tell that the woman was freaked out. She tried to stay as far away from Scar, which kind of made me laugh. She asked, "Is he timid?"

I nodded. Scar was up on the table. It was surprising that thing didn't give out. Andrea looked through the drawers. She pulled out a thermometer. I whispered to Scar, "Just stay calm."

He asked in a whisper, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I rolled my eyes and covered my eyes.

* * *

_3 seconds later…_

There was a loud roar that made everyone stop. It got very quiet. It was disrupted when Scar burst through the doors. I was on his back carrying Midas. Everyone was screaming and it seemed like they all brought out their phones. I didn't know if they were filming it or were calling Animal Control or PETA.

I sighed, "I wonder if Big Cat Rescue has this type of problem."

* * *

We were back in my house. I groaned, "That was a little dramatic Scar."

He was curled up in a ball, shaking. "Are you joking? That was violating." He argued. I ignored him and turned on the TV. Robin Williams: Weapons of Mass Destruction was on. He was talking about Californian weed.

He joked, "And Californian weed is some kick-ass fucking weed. That even make Jamaicans go, Oh don't smoke that weed man. It's Californian catatonic. It's a type of weed, you hit it and it's like."

He stopped and pretended like he smoked some weed. He made a stoned/surprised face and joked on, "Fuck! Shit! I'm not doing something. What is it? Oh right, breathe!"

Then it got interrupted by the news. A man announced, "Today, there was a big commotion at the mall. There was a lion reported at the vet's."

I turned off the TV. I sighed, "TV's overrated."

Scar said, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him and smiled. Then, I slapped him and retorted, "No you're not."

* * *

_Next morning…_

I turned on a camera. I exclaimed, "Hi mom and dad. This is update #5. Things have been going well with me and…I can't lie. We went to the vet and things got a little out of hand. The good news is: we got on TV."

A pale woman with strawberry blonde hair and wearing a blue robe came in the shot. I asked, "Andrea?"

She yawned, "Good morning."

Then she walked out of the shot. I turned around and said, "I have no idea what she's doing in the house. I have a feeling it's going to be like this a lot. Well, talk to you guys later."

I turned off the camera and shouted, "Hey Scar! W-What's Andrea doing here!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Is the story better or eh? Please let me know. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lion King characters. I don't own Sabrina the Teenage Witch. I definitely don't own Robin Williams. I only Leanne, Midas, and Andrea. I also own Matt **


	3. Arnold Schwarzenegger's Cousin?

I was talking to my friend on the phone. I tried to explain to her that there's a lion in my house. She laughed every single time I talked about it. But, then she told me to call Animal Control. Then that's when I cursed her out and hanged up the phone. God, I feel guilty. But, I don't feel that guilty. Why would I call Animal Control?

He may be out of my life for good. _Maybe it'll be good if I reconsider._

Scar asked, "Reconsider, what?"

I looked at him and smiled. "Oh! It's nothing, I swear." I lied through my teeth. He looked at me suspiciously. It kind of made me nervous the way he was looking at me, so I turned away. Luckily, the doorbell rang, which is kind of weird.

Of course before me was Midas. I pushed him away from the door with my leg. When I opened it, I was surprised to see who it was. A guy in a grey safari shirt and grey capris announced, "You call for animal control."

I laughed, "There must be a mistake I didn't call you."

He looked at his clipboard. He chuckled, "You're right. You didn't, all of your neighbors did."

I mumbled, "Fuck those neighbors."

"May I come in?" He asked.

"No! You can't, my house is being fumigated in an hours so, yeah." I lied

"Oh yeah, I can come back! Cut the bull shit. I know your house ain't gettin fumigated. Let me in!" He demanded.

At this moment, I did whatever reasonable person would do. I called, "Midas intruder!"

Midas got up and started barling (barking and snarling) at the man. The guy screamed and ran all the way to Kentucky. I laughed, "Good boy!"

He barked happily at me. There was a low growl behind me, which made Midas whimper. I turned around slowly and saw Scar. "It was the neighbors not me!" I tried my best to convince him. But, to no avail he stayed angry at me. I didn't care. I was kind of upset that he didn't trust me.

I looked at my dog. He looked up at me, panting. "Do you think this'll blow over?" I asked. He shook his body. I sighed, "I thought so."

* * *

It was 12 in the afternoon and I was watching _World's Dumbest_.

The guy on TV, Chuck Nice joked, "Everyone's talking about the liar card. That's a _lie_ right there!"

There was a knock at the door. I signaled Midas to get ready. When I opened it up, this muscular man was in the doorway. I asked, "Can I help you?"

He introduced, "I'm Johnson. I heard there's a problem here."

I realized that he was working with that other man. _Oh. Good, I thought he was Arnold Schwarzenegger's long lost brother or cousin._ "There's no problem here." I lied again. If there was a sweepstake for lying, I'd get the prize.

There was silence between us. He smiled at me and burst through the door. I'm so happy that I moved or I would've been passed out. I yelled, "**What the HELL!**"

Johnson demanded, "Alright, where's that lion?"

I laughed, "I have no…"

He pinned me up against the wall. He wrapped his hand around my throat, while one arm kept me on the wall. I felt my wind pipe grasping for air. The pain was unbearable. He whispered coldly, "Now, I'm gonna ask one more time. Where is he?"

_Wait a minute. How'd he know he's a he?_ It was stupid for me to think that. I guess this is my last few minutes on Earth. If there's one thing I regret the most, is setting my dad's car on fire. In my defense I was only 6, I didn't know gasoline was flammable. Or even bothered looking at the fire picture on a gasoline can.

After a few minutes, I heard a faint grunt. Johnny boy turned his head. I guess he saw Scar; he let go of my throat. I grasped my neck after he let go. I saw Scar just standing there. The guy was only mere feet away from him. Scar ran back inside of his room. He went in after him. That's when I got up and ran towards his bedroom.

* * *

Scar stood at the end of his room. Johnson laughed, "This'll be too easy."

He kinda of, I guess fast walked towards him. Then, without him noticing he slipped on a pair of roller skates, which slid easily on the greased floor, and it made him crash through the window. Unfortunately, he survived, somehow. We both looked out the window. The guy limped to his car and shouted, "This isn't over!"

Then, he drove off. I asked Scar, "How'd he know you?"

Scar explained, "I kind of bumped into him in Africa. Let's just say things got out of hand." I nodded. I wonder what he did, but that can wait another time. "So, you aren't mad at me anymore?" I asked.

He nodded. I smiled and hugged him. My eyes were closed at the time and when I opened them, I saw a strange woman on his bed. I pulled away from him. I asked, "Who's that?"

Scar answered, "Her name's Natasha. She's the waitress at _Homerun_."

I nodded slowly, "What's she doin here?"

Natasha answered that, apparently she has a Russian accent, "I was feeling depressed and he made me feel happy again."

I nodded again, smiling. I ordered, "Get out, Tasha!"

She gave me a pouty face, got out of Scar's bed, and left. I smacked Scar's head. He growled at me. I seethed, "I repeat for the 100th time: You're sick."

* * *

**It seems like we have a villain in the story. Yes, he will return. i just don't know when. Next Chapter: Going to The Zoo! Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. Or any line of dialogue from World's Dumbest. I only own Leanne**


	4. The Zoo Sucks

**A/N: I'm sorry for keeping you waiting. I'm trying my best to update my other stories. Which, i'm having a hard time doing. Anyway, i hope you enjoy.**

* * *

On TV there was a guy with a blindfold over his eyes. He was at the stake. The camera backs out revealing over 100 policemen with Tasers. Right when they were about pull the trigger, a black screen with bolded white words said: _What would you do for a Klondike bar?_

My eyes were wide open. I whispered, "Not that."

Scar came out of nowhere and asked, "What're you watching?"

"I'm watching sadistic commercials." I answered. He got excited at what I said and hip checked me off the couch. I shouted, "**You keep doing that I'm going to end up in the hospital!**"

He mumbled, "Why do you think I keep doing it?"

"**What!**"

"Oh, nothing." He answered.

An ad came on TV for the zoo. It said, "Do you want to get close to nature? Have you yearned to see the unknowable? Come on down to your local zoo. You get to see animals that you're only able to see in the dangerous wild. And, see our very famous lion Moto."

Hearing about the lion made Scar jump up. He asked, "Can you take me to the zoo?"

I answered quickly, "No, because I have a feeling you'll do something crazy. Plus, everyone will think you're rouge."

Scar begged, "Oh come on. I promise I won't do anything to irk you."

I looked at him. I was shocked at how pleading his eyes looked. Defeated, I said, "Ok. Remember your promise, Scar."

He nodded. I left to go put some decent clothes on. I had a feeling he smiled behind me. But, I didn't think twice about it.

* * *

_1 mile later…_

I also took Midas as well. The zoo wasn't very far from my house. Scar asked, "Why'd you bring you're dumb dog here?"

Before I could answer, Midas started barking at him. Scar growled, "You and what army?"

Midas got quiet. It wasn't surprising that he can understand him. They're both animals; in my defense I think they're both dumb. I have to say though; Scar is a little bit smarter. No only he as an advanced vocabulary, but he manipulated me into coming here.

We arrived at the gate of the zoo. I put a tarp over Scar. I got up to the admissions window and the guy looked at the tarp covered-thing. He asked, "Ma'am, what's that?"

I answered smoothly, "It's my dog; he has a skin condition." That was always my excuse. He guy looked at my "dog's" weird cat-like tail. He looked back at me and consoled, "I'm so sorry."

He gave me a ticket and we walked in.

* * *

_Inside the zoo…_

Scar kept pulling the tarp over his head, so he can see. I whispered, "Would you stop?"

He hissed, "Well I feel blind. How else can I see where I'm going?"

As he was talking I was at a stand. I got down to his level and put a leash on him. He whined, "This is so degrading."

I smiled at him and started walking both of them. When I started walking, I whispered, "Where to?"

Midas barked. Scar rolled his eyes. He asked, "Who wants to go see stupid birds, Midas? I say we see the lions."

I groaned but did as he said. Now, I feel degraded.

* * *

We made it to the lions. He peeked out from the tarp. I think all he saw was just tails. He whined, "Can I please take off this irrelevant thing?"

I didn't say anything, He knew the answer. All the sudden everyone started crowding around. I asked myself, "What the hell is going on?"

There was a lion with golden fur and a blonde mane that came out. The lion's mane looked like it was styled like a mullet. He was also well built and he had bluish green eyes, I guess. Everyone broke out their cameras. He started posing. I rolled my eyes. _Talk about a fat cat or how about a fathead, he's more full of himself than Scar is. _I looked down and saw the tarp limp. I didn't think about it, and then I looked down again and noticed he was gone. I felt like panicking. _Where is he?_ My thoughts were interrupted by a person saying, "What's the weak thing doing in there?"

I quickly turned around and Scar got taken into the cage. I ran to the other side of zoo, so I can get a better look. _I hope Scar's fine. What am I saying of course he is!_

* * *

_Scar's P.O.V_

All these people came out of nowhere. Of course I had no idea what was going on. _Stupid tarp is blocking everything._ I pulled the tarp off and backed out of the crowd. Then the unthinkable happened. A mere child screamed. At first I thought nothing of it. Then, multitudes of men came out of nowhere. In a few seconds they already got to me. I tried to slash at them. But, they held big huge Tasers. I may be short-tempered, but I'm no idiot. They tugged on the leash that Leanne put on me, and pulled me into a room.

The next thing I know, I was put into an obviously fake habitat. I shouted, "I'm sorry there's been a mistake I'm not supposed to be here!"

I heard laughing behind me. I turned around and the lioness just kept giggling. Of course I just had to ask, "Why are you laughing?"

One of them answered, "I've never seen a **pet** lion before." They just started laughing more.

_Pet! I'm no one's pet. Where'd they get that idea?_ I looked at my neck and realized the leash was still on. I yanked it off. There was growling behind the pride of lionesses. They parted and this huge lion came out. **Actually, huge is an understatement, he's enormous!** Okay, I may be exaggerating a bit. But, I swear he's bigger than Mufasa. He asked darkly, "Who are you?"

I stuttered, "My-my name i-is S-Scar." I can't believe I'm afraid of this grotesque beast. It's actually quite humiliating. He just turned around and hit me with his tail. I got up and dusted myself off. I asked, "Let me guess, you're Moto."

He nodded and asked, "Why?"

I spat, "I expected an actual competitor. Instead, I get you."

All the lionesses gasped. I turned my head and the next thing I know, I got batted across the ground. I struggled to get up. He grabbed my mane and threw me against the cage's bars. Everyone started cheering. _What's wrong with these people?_

My vision was all blurry. I could see nothing but double. Moto growled, "Get up! Or have you just met your match, pet!"

_That's it!_ I got up and pounced at him. I bit down into his shoulder. He growled and kicked me off. I successfully swiped at his face. I was about to tackle him down, until a voice asked, "Scar, are you okay?"

I turned around and saw Leanne. She looked extremely worried. I was about to answer her until, Moto smashed into me and broke the glass.

* * *

_My P.O.V_

I finally got to the other side. I heard cheering, I had no idea what that meant. But, I knew it wasn't good. When I finally got there, I saw Scar fighting with Moto. When he got close enough, I called, "Scar!"

He didn't hear me. Tears started stinging my eyes. I feared the worst, even Midas tried to get his attention. I tried again, "Scar, are you okay!"

That seemed to get his attention. He turned around. I was about to warn him to look out. But, it was too late. Moto smashed into Scar and broke the glass. Everyone started running away to get help. I tried to get up, but my leg had a huge gash on it. I whispered, "Scar."

He seemed to be unconscious. There was a voice behind me, "Look at what we have here."

Moto started walking towards me. I tried to scoot away, but I only was able to move a few inches. He placed his paw on my injured leg. As if it wasn't injured already. I could feel the bone in my leg breaking. It was agonizing. He continued, "I figure you're his owner. You know I figured I was gonna kill him before, figuring out who's the idiot who owns him. I guess my search just got easier."

He smiled at me. My whole body was shaking. I asked, "What're you gonna do to me?"

Moto got down to me and whispered, "I never had human before."

My eyes widened with fear. I begged, "Please, I beg you please don't."

His smile turned into a scowl. "I like peace and quiet when I eat."

He unsheathed his claws and asked, "Any last words?"

I screamed, "Scar, help!"

I curled up into a ball. I knew I was done for. There was a loud roar and all the sudden I felt the pressure leave from my leg. I looked up and I saw Scar attacking Moto. Scar bashed his head into the wall and Moto fell unconscious.

He walked up to me and nuzzled me. He asked, "Can you stand?"

I shook my head. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and put me on his back. He turned around and Moto disappeared. _I have a feeling we're gonna see him again._ Scar walked around the corner and this whole crowd of people gasped. He saw the ambulance and walked up to them. They all started backing up. He set me down in the back. I saw Scar fall down and they all walked around him. I looked down, saw my leg, and passed out.

* * *

_1 hour later…_

I woke up in the hospital. I was lying in bed with my left leg up. I looked over to my left and saw Scar. He was asleep on the other bed next to me. They had the news on and it said that the zoo is closed. I rolled my eyes. I whispered, "Well, duh."

Scar heard me. He yawned and stretched. He asked, "How's your leg?"

I sighed, "It doesn't hurt _that_ bad anymore." He just nodded. I looked to my right and my belongings where on a desk. There was a note saying, Midas was taken to a Veterinarian. Due to having puncture wounds.

I felt bad for Midas. I saw my phone and grabbed it. I started recording video.

I said, "Update #10. Hi mom and dad. As you can see I'm in the hospital. It has nothing to do with Scar though. It was just some crazy lion that attacked me. But, I'm fine though. You should've seen Scar. It was amazing. I couldn't ask for a better gift."

Scar licked my face. I looked at him and said, "After what happened today, I don't really want to be licked."

Scar understood. I sighed, "Can't wait to see you guys again. Good night."

I turned off the camera and went to sleep. I hope this day _never_ repeats. Before I fell asleep, I asked, "Scar, why did you save me? I thought you hated me."

Scar answered, "That's what I thought. But, when I saw Moto about to kill you, I felt enraged. I needed to do something. So, I attacked him. I'm just happy you're alive."

I smiled at him and fell asleep.

* * *

**Did you like it? Did you like the new villain? Moto will come back. I don't know when he'll officially come back. Please Review. Next chapters: Bad Nightmares.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Moto and Leanne of course.**


	5. Welcome To My Nightmare

_A few days later…_

I woke up tonight screaming…again. A tired Scar walked into my room, he jumped up on my bed, and rubbed my back. He asked, "Same dream?"

I quickly nodded. I've been having vivid nightmares about Moto. It has been 4 days since the incident and I haven't slept. Although, I'm more worried about Scar and Midas; they've been trying to calm me down. Some nights it wouldn't be so bad that I just can't fall asleep. They would stay in my room until I either fell asleep or calmed down. He consoled, "He's not gonna kill you. He doesn't even know where we live."

I didn't say anything. I just kept shaking. The whole broken leg doesn't help me either. He could easily catch me and rip me apart. After a few minutes, I stopped shaking. I sighed, "I'm so sorry. You don't have to keep waking me up."

"I know I don't _have_ to. But, it's my duty. I want you to be happy again." He consoled. I almost started crying. Now I know why mom and dad sent him, he actually cares for people who he loves, even if he doesn't admit it. I took a deep breath. "I think I'm ready to be left alone." I concluded.

He nodded and left the room. But, he left my door cracked open. Seeing that, I felt a little upset, it shows that they check up on me_. I'm depriving them of sleep. I need to stop having nightmares._ Instantly, when I closed my eyes, I knew I was about to have another nightmare. I woke up. I said to myself, "I'll stop having nightmares….tomorrow."

I stayed up, reading; trying my best to stay awake.

* * *

_This morning…_

My eyes were really heavy. But, I refused to go to sleep. Midas was the first to notice my fatigue. He ran up to me barking. I guess his barking woke up Scar. He sighed, "Get back to bed."

I shook my head. You won't believe how childish I felt. But, I did it for a reason. He knew why to. Scar asked, "Do you want to go out?"

My eyes went wide. I shouted, "**Oh no! Please god, no!**"

Midas started barking at me. I looked at Scar. He agreed, "Midas is right. You can't live in here forever."

I scoffed, "Tst, you don't know that." He rolled his eyes. He went into my room and grabbed my crutches. I asked, "What're you doing?"

He put down my crutches. "_We_ are going out and _you_ are coming with."

I groaned, "Scar, are you deaf! I said no. Why do you even care?"

He quickly answered, "Because, I worry about you. You haven't gotten sleep in 4 days and not to mention, you haven't left the house. I just don't want you to throw your life away with just this one nightmare. Now do you want that?"

It seemed like everything got quiet. He's just like a parent. I got defeated yet again. "No, I don't want that." I mumbled.

"Then, come along." He ordered.

I grabbed my crutches and headed out the door. To tell you the truth, I was really scared.

* * *

_10 minutes later…_

We were just walking around the block. Well, for me I was hopping. It wasn't that bad. I guess I was overreacting for nothing. We came by an alleyway and Midas started growling. I assumed it was Moto. I went behind Scar. I cried, "Don't let him get me."

A bird flew out of the alleyway and landed in front of us. Scar joked, "Stay still, it can sense movement."

I got out from behind him. Scar growled, "**Will you stop being afraid?** **I swear you're acting worse…than…a**"

I violently started shaking and crying. Even though my leg was broken, I still managed to run home somehow. I left Scar and Midas behind.

* * *

_Scar's P.O.V_

I watched her run back home. The look on her face was shocking. I didn't think she was _that_ scared. I sighed, "Oh, Midas. I'm losing all hope. I hope you have any ideas."

I could tell he was thinking. He suggested, "Hypnotism."

"Clearly, I put my faith into the wrong person." I groaned. He continued, "No, this is good. There's this hypnotist not too far. We pass by her all the time. She's good at this type of stuff."

I just looked at him. I can't believe he would believe that rubbish. Midas just sighed, "Fine. Do you have a better idea?"

For the first time ever I didn't. Midas figured that out and showed me the way to the hypnotist. The whole hypnotism is probably gonna be a bunch of smokes and mirrors.

* * *

_2 miles later…_

We finally made it to the hypnotist. Midas was about to walk in but, I pulled him back. I hissed, "What are you doing? You can't just waltz in there."

He rolled his eyes and walked in anyway. I had no choice but to go after him; despite what may happen. I walked in and the whole place was filled with talismans and other voodoo. The woman turned around and introduced, "Good morning. I'm Madame Jezebel. How may help you?"

Midas explained, "Well, you see, our owner has been having really bad dreams and it's basically ruining her life. Is there anything that you can do?"

I sighed, "Midas, do you honestly think she can understand you?"

She answered, "Actually I can."

I really didn't expect that. She continued, "I think I can help you with your problem. You have to make her face her fears."

"Well, we obviously wasted our time here. Come along Midas." I instructed. When I turned around she plucked a piece of my fur, put it into a powdery substance, and blew it out the window. She announced, "There, that should help."

I laughed, "Hah! The only thing that's gonna help is pollution."

We walked out of the shop. _I wasted my time with that incompetent woman, when I could be at home with Leanne, which she could be…**asleep!**_ It seemed like Midas figured that out about her quicker. I sprinted behind him.

* * *

_Back at the house…_

Her screams were audible from outside. It's surprising no one woke up. I complained, "We could've been home helping her. But, no, we had to go to a deranged gypsy."

Midas corrected, "It was a hypnotist." He went inside the house to unlock the door. He just walked back out. I asked, "Why didn't you unlock the door?"

He answered, "Someone told me to leave."

I rolled my eyes. I tried to look through the windows but, for some reason they were boarded up. I groaned, "I can't believe she's recreating her dream. There's nothing that's gonna hurt her. Why can't she…what's wrong Midas?"

He was whimpering and shaking. I slowly turned around and I couldn't believe it. Before I could react, I got batted to a car door. I didn't care about getting hurt; I was more worried about Leanne. She was right…Moto did return.

* * *

_My P.O.V_

I hid in my closet waiting for him to maim me. Nothing happened. I got out of my closet and looked around. The next thing I know, Scar came running in. He asked, "Are you okay?"

I nodded. I asked, "What're you doing here it's dangerous?"

He growled, "I should be asking you that. You're inside of a house with a psychotic lion that could kill you in a matter of seconds."

I looked at him for a few seconds. I informed, "You aren't really helping me right now."

He gave me an apologetic look. Then, I hit him on the head. He asked, "What was that for?"

I asked, "Why didn't you wake me up? Now that you're asleep, I'm stuck in this nightmare."

His eyes widened. He asked, "Wait you're asleep? That means, oh no."

I asked, "Where's Midas?"

As if on cue, Midas bashed into Scar's side; it is obvious Moto threw him in. We all heard Moto's roar. I froze with fear. Scar looked at me and consoled, "Listen to me, everything will be fine. You can't be scared anymore. I _know_ it's hard. But, you'll just _have_ to cope, okay. What I want you to do is, go out the window and run."

I shook my head. I cried, "You're gonna leave me out there with him. I just know you are."

I could tell what I said hurt him. We heard Moto whisper, "Where are you?"

I felt chills go down my spine. Scar directed me in his direction. He coached, "Don't pay any attention to him, and pay attention to me. It'll work; Midas and I will be behind you. Trust me; I won't let him hurt you, even if it means I may have to lose my life. If he comes after you when you're running, try to ignore everything he's saying. He's trying to make you lose hope and is gonna manipulate you."

I asked, "How do you know?"

He took a deep breath and answered, "I've done it before. But, just promise me you'll keep running."

I nodded. I asked a stupid question, "Can I have a hug?" I expected him to say no. But, then he started embracing me. I returned it. He gave me a boost. We heard Moto roar again. I tried to be brave. I climbed out my window. I looked back in and said, "I love you." He looked back at me and nodded.

* * *

I tiptoed to the front of the lawn. When Moto moved, I started sprinting. He instantly noticed that I was running and took off after me. I did as Scar instructed. I hesitated to look back though. Moto called, "Didn't he say he'd behind you? Doesn't seem like it to me."

I almost slowed down. But, he told me to ignore him. He remained persistent, "It's like he did it to you on purpose. For all we know, he could still be in the house. Face it, he doesn't love you and he never will."

When he said that, I stopped running. I turned around and he was right. They weren't following. I felt like crying. I turned back around and Moto was right in front of me. I fell to the ground. As usual I pleaded, "Don't kill me, please."

He laughed, "You really should be thanking me. I'm doing you a favor."

He raised his paw up to strike me. Right when he did someone shouted, "**NOOOOO!**"

Moto got knocked down. I looked up, saw Scar and Midas fighting. I should've just kept running. I watched the two get tossed around. I could tell they were getting hurt. Why didn't they just stop? _I won't let him hurt you, even if it means I may have to lose my life._ Is exactly what Scar said. The thing is I don't want him to die. I saw Midas get flung to the ground and Scar slammed into him, they both struggled to get up. I heard Moto say, "This is too easy."

Before he could do anything I yelled, "**Stop!**"

Scar weakly said, "Leanne, stop. I want you to be safe."

I cried, "I might be safe, but it won't be the same without you or Midas." I looked back at Moto. "It's me you want not them."

He just looked at me confusingly, and then started walking towards me. I sighed, "You can kill me I don't care." He was right in front of me.

He gave me the same look. Instead of killing me, he roared again. I usually would get scared, but not this time. I ranted, "I'm not afraid of you anymore. You do what you want with me, but you **do not hurt my family**!" Moto started backing up. I finished, "**You especially don't hurt the ones I love the most!**"

He was speechless. All the sudden his skin started cracking and light permeated from them. The light got brighter. I shielded my eyes and as the lights dimmed. Moto disappeared. _OMG! I faced my fears._ I turned around to tell Midas and Scar. But, they also disappeared to. I had no idea what was going on. Someone called, "Honey, what're you doing over there? Come inside."

I knew that voice. It was my mom's. I looked back at the house and started sprinting towards it. Now, this is a good dream.

* * *

_Scar's P.O.V_

We woke up in front of the house. I nudge Midas and said, "Midas get up. Wake up. Wake **up**! **Wake up!**"

Midas' eyes shot open. He growled, "You didn't need to yell."

He went inside and unlocked the door. I still couldn't believe all what she said. It was actually amazing. I shushed him and went to go check on her. Her door was cracked open. I looked through and saw her sleeping peacefully. Midas whispered, "Should we wake her up?"

I shook my head. "Let her rest."

I was about to close the door, until remembered something. I went inside her room and went by her bed side. I whispered in her ear, "I love you too."

I nuzzled her. I swear she smiled. I left out her room and closed the door.

* * *

**Awww! That's so sweet Scar really does care. Also, it seems like i faced my fears. But, will i face it when he really returns. I don't know, you won't figure that out until a few chapters from now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next Chapter: The Pridelands! Uh oh! Please Review**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Moto, Midas, Madame Jezebel, and well Leanne**


	6. You're A, You're A Part 1

**Part I**

We entered on a boat. A person on the boat escorted me to my room. He repeatedly asked me what was in the crate, but all I would say is "my dog". He let me in and left out. When I knew he was far away, I let Scar out of the crate. He immediately jumped up on the bed. He asked, "Why didn't you bring Midas instead of me?"

I answered, "My mom and dad wanted to see you. Plus, I wanted to bring you back to where you live."

His eyes shot open. He sighed, "I don't think that's a good idea. I have a bad reputation there."

"Well it's too late now." I finished. He just groaned. I expected him to get sick on the boat. I learned something new today. He whined, "I can't believe they would say I'm too _civilized_. I still have lion instincts. Now, where's the remote for the TV?"

I rolled my eyes. It was getting dark soon. I said, "No remote. We're going to bed."

He just groaned. I turned off the light and went to sleep rather quickly.

* * *

_Next morning_

I woke up and didn't feel the boat rocking. Scar asked, "Are we getting off yet?"

I groggily got up and went to go take a shower. Scar tried to be slick and followed me. I yelled, "**Stay out!**"

He quickly ran out. After a few minutes, I got out. He went inside the crate where all of his magazines are, and locked himself in. I was surprised. _Maybe, he **has** been in civilization too long._ I started dragging my luggage and him off the boat.

When we got off, the boat sailed away. I saw a man holding up my name. I waved to him and he showed me to the jeep. We got inside and drove off.

* * *

_A few miles later…_

We finally go to the house; I was staying in there for a few days. I thought the man would leave in the jeep, but nope he left me with the keys. I'm so glad I got my permit. Off in the distance I saw a rock figure. My eyes squinted and they went wide with excitement. I exclaimed, "Hey, Scar!"

He was already inside the house. I rolled my eyes, again. I went inside there to. I asked, "What're you doing?"

He answered, "I'm reading this week's issue."

I sighed, "C'mon, let's go out."

"I was already out and I enjoyed it." He finished. I started sniffling. He looked up from the magazine and started caving. He groaned, "Alright, I'm coming. But, I'm bringing alcohol."

I just looked at him confusingly. Then, it finally dawned on me. I grabbed the bottle from him and said, "No alcohol."

He just mumbled something. We both walked out from the house. I complained, "You've lost your touch Scar."

He growled, "No I haven't."

I looked around and saw a gazelle. It wasn't far away. "Oh really, go chase that gazelle and prove it."

When, he crouched down, he instantly flopped to his side. He groaned, "It's too far."

_Wow! This is pathetic._ I sighed, "Can you at least put in a little effort?"

Scar got up and sighed, "Look, I love you and all, but I'm just not feeling like myself today."

I nodded. I guess it was understandable. I opened up the jeep door and Scar hoped into the back. I drove off into the direction of the rock formation.

* * *

_3 miles later…_

We finally made it there. I knew I was right. Right in front of me, was Pride Rock itself. I exclaimed, "Oh wow! Scar, you have…to,"

He was asleep with a porn magazine covering his face. I sighed, "Why do I even try?"

I started climbing up Pride Rock. I saw the main den; curiosity got the best of me. I went to look inside and no one was there. _They're probably off somewhere._

I took out my phone and started taking pictures. I heard growling behind me. I laughed silently. _If Scar thinks he could scare me again. _I turned around and my mouth hung open.

A lion with bright golden fur and a red mane was in front of me. _It's Simba. Holy shit!_ I screamed and started running. There's no doubt he came after me. I stupidly ran inside the den. Instantly, I was at a dead end. And Simba was only mere feet away from me. I pleaded, "Please, don't kill me. I didn't know you lived here. So, I didn't think I was really intruding."

My efforts were worthless. With a roar, he came at me. I closed my eyes and tensed up. There was another roar. My eyes opened up and I saw Simba get knocked down. Scar got in front of me. He still was growling. It seemed like Simba didn't recognize him, did he?

The two remained growling for some time. Then Simba stopped. He snarled, "Scar?"

I couldn't tell, but I think Scar's eyes widened. Scar didn't say anything, he just kept protecting. Simba looked at me and back at Scar. He left out the den. I smiled but it faded when Scar was glaring at me.

* * *

_Simba's P.O.V_

I left out the den. I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw my mate, Nala come up. She asked, "Simba, what happened? Who was up here?"

I didn't know what to tell her. We thought Scar had been gone out of our lives. But, I don't know. I sighed, "It was Scar. But, he was protecting someone."

Kiara heard the conversation and asked, "Was it a hunter?"

I shook my head. It was way too young to be a hunter. Scar was arguing inside the den. I got up closer to listen.

"Why did you do that?"

"I didn't think he was-"

"What do you think what would've happened if you died? Your parents would be horrified and_ I_ would be scared. Don't do that_ ever_ again? Do you hear me!"

I could tell that the person started crying.

"I'm sorry."

We all heard the conversation. I didn't want to believe it though. Nala asked, "Could he have a change of heart?"

I sighed, "I don't know." This was too confusing. Could he have changed?

* * *

_My P.O.V_

Scar hugged me. I calmed down. I asked, "Am I gonna get hurt?"

He shrugged. He started walking towards the entrance, I walked behind him. When we walked out, I could tell everyone was mostly looking at Scar. He laughed, "I'm sorry for the intrusion, but we were just on our way, right?" He looked at me.

I nodded. I had no choice but to agree. Kiara stepped up and asked Scar, "Who is that?"

Scar snapped, "Well **'that' **is a _she_, thank you very much. And her name's Leanne."

I can't believe how defensive he's being. Nala asked, "Oh! So, she's your cub?"

Scar shook his head. I gave her a disgusted look. _I don't look like him. _There was silence between them. I honestly had nothing to say. Then, Simba asked, "How'd you survive?"

Scar just looked at him. He didn't say anything for a few seconds. He ordered sternly, "Come on."

I started walking behind, feeling kind of bad for him. I guess it was just a bad experience. When we got down there he started searching for something. I asked, "What's wrong?"

He answered, "I can't find my magazine."

There was a voice up on Pride Rock. It said, "Hey momma, look what I found!"

I hurried, "Get in the jeep! Get in the Jeep!"

We both got inside of the jeep and we drove off. We were only a few feet away when we heard someone scream, "**Oh my god!**"

I asked, "**Why the fuck, would you bring a porn magazine!**"

He just shrugged.

* * *

_Home_

On our drive home some of the residents were laughing. I guess news travels fast here. They joked about how Scar had me as a cub. _But, I don't look like him. Why would they think that!_ Anyway, when we got inside, I couldn't tell if Scar was embarrassed or just tired. It looked like a mixture. We didn't talk to each other, just got ready for bed.

I kept on checking on him to make sure he was fine, it didn't _seem_ like it. I looked up at the sky before I went to bed. I prayed, "Can you do something to make Scar happy? I don't care what it is, just do _something_!"

With that, I fell asleep. I suddenly started feeling cold, but I didn't think anything of it.

* * *

**I don't know how many parts it'll probably be. Maybe about 4 or 3. I don't know yet. Did you like it? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Leanne**


	7. You're A, You're A Part 2: Sad Chapter

**Part II**

I woke up feeling different. I might be having a fever. I got out from under the covers and looked down. My eyes went small. I whispered, "What the hell! Is my floor sinking?"

I tried climbing down, and I ended up falling on my butt. Everything seemed out of reached. Luckily, my bedroom door was open. I got to the couch where Scar was sleeping and I saw a beer bottle in his mouth. I growled. _Growled?_ I jumped up to him. I whined, "Scar! Scar, wake up."

His eyes slowly opened up. He looked confused. He asked, "Are you lost?"

I groaned. "Stop playing around Scar! And why are you drinking? I told you _clearly_ **no alcohol**. I mean seriously, I own this house so it's my rules."

Scar started laughing. _Why was he laughing?_ "I'm sorry, Leanne. I can't take you seriously, you're just a cub."

I was about to argue until, I noticed that Scar does look bigger than me. He picked me up and put me in front of a dresser mirror. I gasped. I was just a cub! I had light brown fur, white underbelly, eye patches and paws, I had bangs that covered my forehead, and my eyes are a dark brown.

Scar looked like he was getting ready to laugh. I snarled, "Stop laughing. You know, I can call animal control, and tell them….that…that….I _can't_ do that."

He smiled at me and started walking away. I asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

He answered, "Out. Now, be a good girl until I get back."

"**Oh shut up!**" I shouted. He laughed and left out. I looked down and noticed how high I was. There was shadow in the front door. I started shaking. My ear's perked up when I saw who it was.

* * *

_Scar's P.O.V_

I got back after only a few…hours. Of course, I had to leave; it was to find her some food and water. To only eat it and drink it after a few minutes. It's not like I anticipate her to eat dead animals anyway, she gets nauseous when I eat the raw meat she gives me. Anyway, when I got back to the house, she disappeared. I felt like going into a panic. **Me**! Out of all the lions here, **I, Scar,** am scared that she may have gotten kidnapped. It seems rather irrelevant. But, the whole savanna thinks I'm her father, which is absurd. So I don't get bad looks, I went to go looking for her.

* * *

_1 hour later_

Oh great! I've looked everywhere and I haven't seen her at all. That irresponsible, little, nuisance, it's her fault for leaving. She should have stayed on the dresser, but **no**! She had to wander off. _When-if-she gets back; I'm going to-_ _Wait a minute. Am I going to punish her as if I'm her father? What in Great Kings had happened to me!_

I got back to the house, feeling that all hope is lost. It doesn't matter really; she can find her way back. Well, if she isn't too far out. Then, she won't know her way around. _Who knows what may happen to her? What the hell? Grrrr. _I shouted, "**I just want her back; is that too much to ask!**"

I heard a little squeak, "Scar?"

_Could it be?_ I looked up and saw Leanne-still as a cub of course-just sitting there with an adorable confused look on her face. Instantaneously, I leapt up and ran up to her. Of course I nuzzled her; I'm her fath-protector.

* * *

_My P.O.V_

He kept nuzzling me kind of affectionately. It was kind of weird. After a few seconds, he backed up and he looked down at me quite sternly. He asked, "Where were you?"

I was taken aback by his question. _Why does he care?_ Either way, I answered, "Well, I was just in this grassy place. I don't know exactly where I was though."

He turned his head away from me. A feeling of guilt washed over me. I sighed, "I'm sorry."

Scar looked back at me. He noticed how the way I looked. This is something I didn't expect at all. I closed my eyes; I thought he was probably gonna hit me or something. All the sudden, I felt myself getting pulled in. I opened my eyes and he was embracing me. I just hugged him back. It was nice seeing him this way. He let go of me and asked, "Do you know who was with you?"

Before I could say anything, someone answered, "I was with her."

We both looked. It was Nala. She glared at Scar. She asked, "Leanne, do you mind going into your room?"

I shook my head and went into my room as ordered.

* * *

_Scar's P.O.V_

I watched her go into her room. There was no doubt she was listening though. I turned back to Nala. She kept glaring at me. I asked, "What?"

She growled, "You know what. I can't believe you would leave her alone! And, don't even bother making up a wild story, she told me everything."

_This lioness can read my mind._ I sighed. "I merely went to go get her some food and water, just in case."

She asked still glaring, "Where is it then?"

I didn't answer. That was actually excruciating if you ask me. She continued, "Scar, I just don't know how long this little…I guess you can say spell, will last. I just think she needs to be with someone different."

I got confused, although I had a feeling I know what she was saying. I asked, "What exactly do you mean?"

This was the first time I've seen her so uncomfortable. Well, except when I tried to rape her. "A lion with your type of _background_. I just don't think,"

My patience was growing extremely thin with exasperation. I growled, "Out with it, Nala!"

She took a deep breath and said, "Scar. Leanne needs to be with someone else. You can no longer care for her."

It seemed as if everything stopped. My eyes got small, my heart stopped, and so many questions went through my head. _Why is this happening? Can she do this? Does Leanne really want this?_

Nala put her paw on my shoulder and explained, "We just think something bad may happen to her. We just want to prevent that. So, Simba and I thought it was for the best. You understand, don't you?"

_No, I don't understand! I can believe my own nephew would do this to me, but I didn't think anyone would agree. Plus, she's **my** cub, if anyone's taking care of her it's **me**. We've been through bad situations but, it's not like she died. Granted, she could've but, I was always near her. I just-she can't-I don't want her to go._

Nala looked at me. She waited for a response. I guess she figured this would happen. I sighed, "If it's the only way."

She walked to Leanne's room. There was stinging in my eyes. Was I about to cry? Forget about it, I don't even care. I was about to lose someone I actually liked. She carried Leanne out. She cried, "Scar, what's going on! What's Nala doing! Aren't you going stop her!"

I sighed and looked down. She cried, "Scar?"

I looked up and saw her crying. Nala put her down and asked, "Would you like a minute alone?"

I nodded. Nala left out. Leanne looked up at me. She asked, "What's going on?"

This was too much for me to bear. I sighed, "Nala, is going to bring you to a different family."

Her face was full of horror and sadness. I wish she would stop and just be happy. She asked, "But, you tried to stop her, right?"

A twinge hurt stabbed through my heart, which was new to me. So, it kind of hurt…badly. I looked away. She cried, "You didn't try. Why?"

I explained, "It seemed to be the best thing to do. I don't really know how to raise a cub. You've trusted me before, why not now?"

She didn't say anything. She was about to say something, before Nala announced, "It's time."

Leanne broke down crying. She hugged my leg and whispered, "If I'm stuck like this, and I don't come back. Promise, you'll never forget me."

I didn't care about my pride at the time, I started crying to. I licked her head and said, "I promise."

Nala picked her up and gave me an apologetic look. She turned around and left the house. There I was, alone. It's weird, I used to prefer being alone, it was always blissful. But now, it just seems like a curse. _What has happened?_

I growled, "Why am I thinking that? I _know_ what happened. All these years I was deprived of one thing…love. She's the only one who showed you it or at least tried. You just blew it all away. And now, you'll never…see her again. Oh no! What have I done?"

I sprang up and started running out. I called, "**Nala!**"

I looked around and there was no figure anywhere. I called again, "**Nala! Come back! I've made a mistake!**"

I stopped. There was no point, she couldn't hear me, if she did she wasn't gonna stop. I flopped down and place a paw over my face. For I just realized, I have just lost…my love.

* * *

_Nala's P.O.V_

When I left out, I felt a little upset. Scar looked so hurt. That was actually the first time I've seen him look that way. He's a lion of many expressions, but rarely shows some like that. I sprinted off, I don't know why, I just did.

After a few possibly miles away, I heard calls. No doubt it was from Scar. I heard sobbing; at first I thought it was my imagination. Then, I felt shaking, it was from Leanne. These two obviously had a close bond. There was another call, I heard him say, "I've made a mistake!" It made me stop for a few seconds. I looked back. _Am I doing the right thing?_

I was about to start running back, but that would disobeying king's orders. So, I just started walking towards Pride Rock. Leanne's crying seems to worsen. I felt like crying as well. _Simba, I hope you're right._

* * *

**It seems like Simba doesn't want Scar caring for the cub. Nala's just following order despite being Queen. Do you think Simba's doing the right thing? Do you think Scar deserves to be in my care? The real question is: Who's taking care of me? Anyway, did you like the chapter? Was it too sad? Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. Of course i own Leanne.**


	8. You're A, You're A Part 3: Finale

_My P.O.V_

I stopped crying but, I still felt hurt. I mean, we've been with each other for over a year. Granted, the first time I saw him, I got annoyed by his sarcasm and unpredictable behavior. But, after a while he actually started caring for me, which was-is-really nice. Before I knew it, I was already up on Pride Rock. Nala put me down and went inside the den to get Simba. I looked out at the horizon line. You could see everything, except the house was staying in. I got down on my stomach and covered my eyes. This was _the_ worst day ever!

I felt something touch me. I looked up and it was Simba's paw. Usually, a fangirl would be screaming at the moment, but I was too heartbroken. He noticed that. I asked, "When am I going to get taken away?"

Simba answered, "Tomorrow morning. And don't think of it as 'getting taken away' think of it as 'getting a new home'."

"I don't want a new home!" I whined. I really didn't want one. Scar was fine at taking care of me when I was human, why not now. This was all confusing for me.

He sighed, "I know you're confused and you're depressed. But, it's just the right thing to do."

I didn't answer. I knew it was a bunch if bullshit. But, I didn't want to say that _directly_ to him. There was a few minutes of silence, until he said, "It's getting dark. Come in the den."

I shook my head. I _knew_ I was being a baby about all this. I heard footsteps. I picked up my head and Simba disappeared. _Good, now I can be alone._ I fell asleep on the peak of Pride Rock. I hope this is all a dream.

* * *

_Next Morning_

My eyes opened quickly. I hoped that this was all a dream, but it wasn't. My hoped faded. I looked behind me and saw that everyone left, except Simba. I guess he wanted to watch over me. I walked over towards him. He looked over at me. I asked, "When is my new…um…caretaker coming?"

He laughed when I said caretaker. Well, I'm not gonna say mother or father. He answered, "Zazu informed me that she's just a few minutes away from Pride Rock."

My eyes widened. "So, she lives far from here?" I asked. He nodded. I just sighed. I was hoping she lived close enough so I could at least visit. I guess I have to forget about that. There was someone running up the stepping stones. We both looked. It was Nala. She announced, "She's here."

I just sat there thinking, time went by fast for me. Simba picked me up and started descending.

* * *

_Base_

The lionesses parted showing the one that was taking care of me. She had reddish orange fur, tan underbelly and paws, she had deep blue eyes, and she had the nose of an Outlander which is black. She introduced, "Hello. I'm Neema. What's your name?"

Simba put me on the ground. I answered, "Leanne."

She consoled, "Don't worry; you'll be fine with me."

_I know that lady._ Neema directed her attention towards Simba. He said, "Thank you."

She just nodded. With that, she picked me up. _That's it! Don't I at least get to stay a little bit longer? This sucks._ All the sudden there was a call "**Wait!**"

_Is it? Could it?_ I looked and it was. Scar came running. I started struggling to get down. Then, like three lionesses blocked his path. _What're they doing?_ He explained, "No it's not like that. I just want to say goodbye, please."

The lionesses looked over at Simba. He shook his head. I'm pretty sure both of our hearts dropped. I got upset. I swiped at Neema's face. She dropped me on the ground. It hurt badly, but I didn't care. I ran up to Scar and embraced him. He returned it. This was gonna be the last time I'm gonna see him, might as well make it a memory I'll remember.

* * *

_Neema's P.O.V_

I watched the two embrace. That was the lion that wasn't allowed to care for her. There has to be a mistake. These two obviously love each other. I imagined him not even caring about her at all. But, if he cares about her so much to come and say goodbye…this _is_ a mistake. Leanne came back walking to me, slowly. She looked so sad. I walked up to her and ordered, "Wait here."

I walked away from her to go talk to Simba. He asked, "Is there something wrong?"

I explained, "When you said that a cub needed a different home, I imagined some horrible lion that abused a cub ever since it was born. Honestly, I don't think she really needs to get taken away."

Simba said, "But,"

I interrupted, "Did you see what happened? It's obvious that they love each other. You said he disappeared from the Pridelands, right?"

He nodded. I continued, "Well, did you ever think that he found this cub and took care of her. It doesn't look like she had been abused. It seems like he's been doing a good job. Why don't you just let Leanne stay with him? He may surprise you."

Simba looked at the two. I could tell he was thinking about it. He sighed and started walking towards them. I followed, just in case. The two looked at him. He announced, "Scar, Leanne."

The two said, "Yes."

He paused for a second. Then he continued, "You two…may stay together."

Scar just looked at him. He didn't seem to believe him. He asked, "Are you speaking the truth?"

Simba nodded. Leanne ran up to him and pounced at him. He stumbled down and the two nuzzled. It was quite a beautiful sight. And that Scar fellow, a real charming lion, and seems to be good with cubs. I wonder. _Oh no, he wouldn't want me. I almost tried taking his cub away. It's a silly thought. Well, I best be on my way._ I walked away from the pride to get back to where I reside.

* * *

_My P.O.V_

I couldn't believe this is happening! _We don't have to separate after all!_ I remembered about Neema. I have to thank her. I saw her walking away. It was actually kind of saddening; she came all this way for nothing. I had to do something about it. So, I ran up to her and asked, "Neema, where are you going?"

She smiled at me and answered, "I'm going home."

I just looked at her. I sighed, "Do you have to go to your pride so soon?"

She looked at the ground and sighed. She looked very upset. I asked sadly, "You don't have a pride, do you?"

Neema nodded. "I was separated from my pride when I was a cub. We were getting attacked by rogues, and my mother told me to run. I didn't want to disobey her, so I fled to a nearby cave. It seemed like the commotion ended, when I went out the cave to go to my pride, they were gone. None of them even went to come looking for me. I thought they were forced to leave me behind, but I'm not so sure. So, I taught myself how to hunt, when the wet or dry season was coming, when there was trouble coming, you name it and I probably knew how to do it. When I heard about you, I felt bad, so I thought it was best to bring you back with me."

I felt bad for Neema. She didn't _seem_ like she had a problem in the world, with her content state. I asked, "Would you like to be with me and Scar? We aren't much of a pride but, we'd still make a great family."

Her eyes widened. She looked over at Scar and then looked back at me. "You would allow me to join your…family?"

I nodded. "You've lost your pride, my _real_ parents haven't gotten back, and Scar doesn't have much of a nice family."

All of them exclaimed, "Hey!"

I turned around and shouted, "**I'm trying to have a conversation!**" I turned to Neema and continued, "Plus, if Scar acts like my father, it wouldn't be complete without a mom! What do you say?"

A huge spread across her face, she exclaimed, "Yes, absolutely!"

I smiled at her. _This is turning out to be pretty good! Now, if only I changed back to a human._

* * *

_Back at the House-Scar's P.O.V_

When we got back, Leanne fell asleep. So, I had to carry her back. Neema was surprised when she saw the house. She laughed, "I didn't think you lived in a hunter's home."

I chuckled, "This place really doesn't belong to a hunter."

I brought Leanne to her room and tucked her in. Before I could close the door, there was a blinding light that flashed. When both I and Neema could see, we gasped. Leanne was human again, except she was naked. She opened her eyes and screamed. She quickly covered her body with the blanket. I looked back at Neema. She looked as if she was going to faint. I asked, "Are you alright?"

She asked, "Is this gonna happen often?"

Leanne laughed, "I hope not."

It seemed like she regained composure quite quickly. She sighed, "Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to it."

We both said, "Yeah."

* * *

_Next Day-My P.O.V_

I explained to Neema that she had to sneak on the boat. She didn't have many questions. She was taking it better than I thought she would. Anyway, when we got on the boat, there was a letter that the crewman gave me. I sat on the bed and read it aloud, "Dear Leanne, I'm sorry that we couldn't see you. Your mother fell ill. But, don't worry; she's fine. We just wanted to tell you that we love you very much. Also, we hope that Scar's doing fine. Hopefully, he's not causing you trouble any trouble. Well, gotta get back to mother; we can't wait to get home and look at your video updates. Yours truly, Mom and Dad"

I haven't been able to update because, I was a cub. I grabbed my phone and started recording. "Update #18, hey guys. I'm fine and Scar's doing fine to. You definitely won't believe what happened to me. I got turned into a cub! Don't worry; I don't have to go to an asylum, well I hope not. I also met this super nice lioness, Neema. She's awesome. I know you'll love her when you two get home. Love ya, bye."

I stopped the recording. I sighed. _I doubt they'll believe any of this. But, oh well. At least, I'll make some memories._

* * *

_Back in my Neighborhood_

I was walking back to my house, with my luggage when I saw Madame Jezebel's tent. I asked, "Scar, didn't you see that woman one day?"

He looked through the bars. He sighed, "Yes I did. But, it doesn't matter. I don't really want to go in there anyway."

I was about to walk away, until she called, "Leanne, come in."

She was a gypsy it wasn't a surprise she knew my name. I let Neema and Scar out of the cage and we walked in. I asked, "Why do you want me in?"

She answered, "I just wanted to thank you personally. Without your little friend, I wouldn't have met a little friend of my own."

Scar asked, "What friend?"

Neema answered, "Well a boyfriend of course."

I said, "Well, I hope that you and friend have a pleasant day."

I waved to her goodbye and we left out. I whispered, "That was bizarre."

* * *

_Madame Jezebel's P.O.V_

I smiled when they left out. She's so cute, but I really don't like her friend. They caused harm to my friend. I wanted Leanne to suffer, just like what her mother did to me. A voice asked, "Can we come out now?"

I answered, "Yes, you and Moto may come out."

Moto and Johnson came out. Moto asked, "When do we get to finally kill her?"

I petted his head. "Soon Moto, we just need a few more recruits." I grabbed some powder and threw it into the air. It showed a rogue that entered the city, he had a red mane, golden fur and auburn eyes. I smiled. "Simba, with that grudge on Scar, he may be useful. Johnson, go seize him!"

He nodded and ran outside. I whispered, "I'll get my revenge, whether it's the last thing I'll do."

* * *

**If you don't remember Johnson, he was the animal control guy in ch 3. He said, "This isn't over!" for a reason. What did my mother do to her? Why does she want revenge so badly? Why does she want Simba? Why do i want some doritos? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King characters. I only own Neema, Moto, Madame Jezebel, Johnson, and me.**


	9. I'm Jealous!

I was taking a shower, until I heard some screaming. I grabbed a towel and instantly got out. I asked, "What's going on?"

No one was in the den and nothing was on TV. What was going on? The muffled screaming came back again. It was coming from Scar's bedroom. I opened up the door slightly and peeked through. Scar was thrusting Neema fast and hard, she had a gag in her mouth, and Scar was biting her neck. I felt like running back to the bathroom and throw up. I also felt like just stopping it all. Why wasn't I stopping it?

Scar took the gag off of her mouth, stuck out his tongue, and stuck it into her mouth. I whispered, "This is the first time porn actually looked believable."

I couldn't really see it from this distance, but I think Neema was sweating. Scar took out his tongue. Neema whispered seductively, "Please…don't stop."

I accidentally said aloud, "Please do."

The two looked at me. My face burned from embarrassment. Scar asked breathing hard, "What're you…doing?"

I simply said, "I heard screaming and…**we've been back home for only a week and you guys are already having sex!**"

Finally regaining his breath, he cooed, "I loved her the first time I laid my eyes on her. So, I decided she needed to get _laid_."

Neema got up on weak legs. She explained, "I didn't really want to do it. But, he kind of forced me down. I wanted to scream for help but, he placed that gag over my mouth. And what I thought would be painful, well it was but it was a pleasurable, thrilling…."

I stopped her, "Okay, you don't have to go into detail. I just saw it. So, you were just trying to get her pregnant is all? Nothing too serious, that'll make me want to call animal control."

There was an awkward silence. He finally answered, "Yeah! Th-Th-That's w-w-why?"

I rolled my eyes. He asked, "Leanne, can you just…leave?"

I nodded. I was kind of upset. I started walking back to the shower, when the groaning came back. I sighed, "Are you serious? I just left a few seconds ago."

* * *

_1 hour later_

I was sitting on the couch watching TV. I saw Scar come out of his room. I asked, "You wanna watch some TV with me?"

He answered, "No, I can't. Neema doesn't want to be alone when she's sleeping. Maybe, some other time, I mean, you're a teenager don't you have friends?"

"Yeah, you're right! I'll go visit them. I can use the exercise, especially since they live almost 15 miles away. Some are over 100 miles away." I exclaimed sarcastically.

He responded, "You see, it isn't that bad! Oh! Go to the store, we need lubricant. That stuff is really useful. It makes it easier to slide my…"

I covered my ears and shouted, "**Okay I get it!**"

He shrugged and went into his room. I groaned, "I guess I'm going to the store."

* * *

_Another hour later_

I got inside the house with a few things. I called, "Scar! Neema! I'm home. Is anyone here? Hello?"

There was no one there. I put the groceries down on the coffee table and started walking around. I found a note on the TV. I read aloud, "We went out to have some _fun_. Be back in a few hours. Love…"

I groaned, "Screw love! Ever since Neema came into our lives, he's been paying more attention to her. I mean, I'm happy they're together but, this too much. It's not right to just ignore me and shun me. 'Oh I can't do that; Neema doesn't want to be alone. I can't do this because Neema doesn't want to.' Neema this, Neema that! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm sick of Neema and Scar! Ugh!"

I sat on the couch and put a pillow to my face. I looked at the front door. "Why not go for a walk? 'Few hours' Hah! It might be a few days till they get back."

I grabbed a jacket just in case, and went out the door. I heard whining. I ran around back and saw Midas scratching at the gate. I grabbed his leash on the gate door and took him with me. Why do I have to walk alone? Of course Scar doesn't mind me being alone.

* * *

_1 mile later_

The sun was starting to set. I was lying down in the park and Midas was by my side. I looked at him and asked, "Do you think he's back?"

Midas shook. I sighed, "That's what I thought."

I didn't care if he was home or not. I'm upset at him. If he actually cared, he would've acknowledged it. I heard a few footsteps. I saw a figure, it was a lion figure. I groaned, "What're you doing here? You can't be out in a public place, people may call animal control."

He laughed, "I really wouldn't be worrying about Scar."

_Oh God! Please no! Please, don't let it be him._

The lion figure came out of the shade and got closer. Unfortunately, it was Moto. I wish I was a cub again. I groaned, "What do you want Moto?"

"Just to get some revenge, on you **and** Scar, but I see your friend isn't here at the moment."

"I'm not afraid of you Moto."

He informed, "That's one thing to be afraid. But, the real question is: Can you defend yourself?"

I looked down at Midas. Would he actually protect me? Of course he would. Moto shook his head. "That mutt of yours doesn't count. So, can you defend yourself?"

I shook my head. He laughed manically. "Perfect."

He roared and I didn't know what to do. Midas ran up to Moto, jumped up on to his back and bit down. He grunted in pain. I started running. I had no idea where to go. As I was running, I bumped into something. The thing yelled, "Watch where you're going!"

I turned around and it was Scar with Neema. I asked, "What're you doing out here?"

He answered, "Well, Neema and I,"

I interrupted, "Of course."

He looked at me sternly. I just rolled my eyes. I explained, "Ever since, Neema came in, you've been ignoring everything I've said. Hell, even if it was a chore you would come up with some stupid excuse."

"I don't,"

"Neema doesn't want this; Neema wants me to do that. I'm happy that you're in love but, that doesn't mean you can ignore me."

He was gonna protest but, a roar interrupted him. I forgot all about Moto. He mocked, "Aww. Look at that having the girl wasn't good enough, so you sneaked off to find a mate. That's sweet. Too bad your romance won't last long."

He roared and ran at Scar. Scar snarled and swiped at Moto. The two started fighting each other. I needed to do something. I looked all around and found a thick, sharp stick. I wasn't going to hit him with it. I crept over there and stabbed his back. He roared in pain and tried to get the stick out. Before he could do so, Scar kicked him the head and he passed out. He went up to me and examined my body. Once he noticed I was fine, he growled, "You can't say stuff like that around me. I am your protector, nothing more."

I felt like crying. I started running to where Midas was. I found him, luckily, he really wasn't wounded. I picked him up and we headed back home.

* * *

_Scar's P.O.V_

I just watched her run back home. It serves her right, I didn't do anything wrong. I was just trying to have fun is all? I turn to Neema and she just gave me a strange look. She asked, "Scar, is that true?"

I didn't know what to say. She was taking _her_ side. But, I did nothing wrong. I answered, "Well, I guess so. It doesn't matter, we can be alone now."

I tired cuddling her but, she stepped away from me. She gave me a glare. She informed, "I'm going to check on Leanne. You can have fun being alone."

She ran off. I growled in frustration. I looked over at Moto, I looked around and I dragged his body away from the park. Don't want to cause up stir. After I put his body in an alleyway, I ran back to Leanne's house. Could I have done something wrong?

* * *

_My P.O.V_

I sat down on the couch crying. Neema was patting my back and Midas just put his head on my lap. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother lifting my head. I heard Scar sigh. He asked, "Are you alright?"

I shook my head. He asked, "Do you hate me now?"

I thought for a little bit. I shook my head again. There was a very short pause. He asked one more question, "Can I have a hug?"

That's when I picked my head up. He was dead serious. I gave him hug and continued crying. He apologized, "I didn't really mean I was your protector and that's it. I was just upset. I didn't realize I was ignoring you, it just…I haven't been really in love for a while now…so, I'm sorry."

I sighed, "It's okay. I've should've known you needed alone time, anyway."

Scar agreed, "Yeah! You should've known that."

I just gave him a 'are you serious' look. He just laughed. I asked, "What did you do with Moto?"

He answered, "As far as we're concerned. We won't seem him in a while. I hope I didn't jinx that."

* * *

_Alleyway-Moto's P.O.V_

I woke up in a daze. I can't believe I lost…again. It seems like good idea to sneak over to that girl's house now, while she's asleep. But, I don't like an easy kill. So, I guess I'll just go back to that Madame what's-her-face's tent. I growled, "I can't believe that girl. Neema's betrayed me."

I growled and ran all the way back. Hopefully, we'll be successful next time.

* * *

**Kevin Anderson, i hope that was good enough raping for you. I'm not gonna make one too detailed. I'm not really a big fan of lemons. Anyway, did you like that chapter? Are you surprised that Neema's a betrayer? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King c****h****aracters. I only own Moto, Neema, Leanne, and Madame Jezebel.**


	10. New Boyfriend

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the time it took to update this. I was having a hard time thinking of a new chapter. But, i wan't to thank you for your patience. I also want to say two things. One: It'll be hard for me to update, since school is back in. Two: Check out my new Tumblr page, the account name is on my profile. I accept anonymous. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

_My P.O.V_

I got home late one night, with someone, actually some guy. He has blonde hair, blue hypnotizing eyes, he's not too buff but he's not too skinny, and he is 5'11. I whispered, "Thank god, he's not awake."

He asked, "Do you have an overprotective father?"

I didn't tell him my "father" is a 450lbs lion. I thought for a little bit and said, "Kinda."

I didn't turn on the light; I didn't want to alarm anyone. I got to the couch and we both sat down. When we immediately sat down, we started kissing. Each time we kissed we got lower on the couch. Lower. Lower. Lower. We were almost flat on the couch until, we heard someone clear his throat. I didn't know where to look, so I greeted, "Hi! How are you?"

My boyfriend groaned, "Hello Mr. Jones."

He turned on the light. My boyfriend started screaming. "There's a lion in your house!" He stopped screaming and put out, "And he's wearing a police hat and uniform."

I got up and turned around. Sure enough, Scar was wearing a police outfit. I questioned, "Scar, why're you wearing a police uniform?"

He sighed, "Neema and Midas wanted to play cops and robbers."

On cue, Neema and Midas came hopping out; they were tied up, and they had black and white striped shirts on. Scar smiled. "I won. That's not important now. Who's your friend?"

I laughed nervously, "Scar, this is Brendon. He's a friend who happens to be a boy."

"So wait. You're Mr. Jones." Brendon laughed. Scar glared at him. He immediately stopped laughing. Scar replied, "No. My name is Scar."

Brendon asked me, "He's your father?"

"More like protector." I corrected. He just nodded slowly, trying to fully understand. "Well Mr.…Scar, me and your…girl were just practicing CPR on each other." He lied. Scar just nodded, it was obvious he didn't believe him. He got up to Brendon, which made him back up a little. Scar tested, "Brendon, how many girls have you dated?"

"Excuse me!" Brendon exclaimed.

"I'm just wondering; it seems like what you said has been practiced and rehearsed. How many have you dated?" He repeated. I glared at Scar. _Why is he doing this to me?_ I thought. I looked at Brendon and sighed, "You may leave, if you want."

He nodded. He got up, grabbed his things, and started heading towards the door. Scar called, "Oh and you should hide that crotch bulge!"

He looked back at Scar and said, "Yes sir! When I say "yes sir" I actually mean, "Suck it"."

"Get. Out! Brendon!" He growled. Brendon smirked, "Yes sir!"

Scar roared and lunged at him. Brendon ran out the door. I grabbed Scar by his mane. I shouted, "What the fuck is wrong with you!"

He roared, "You're too young to have sex!"

"At least I'm not too old." I quipped. He growled, "I-Ooooh low blow. Go to your room!"

I was about to say 'No', but I didn't want to get into fight with a lion. I hid a groan and went into my room. If this was a dream, I hope it would be over soon.

* * *

_Next Day_-_Scar's P.O.V_

I stayed inside the house while Leanne went out to go get groceries. She's still mad at me, which I'm not at all surprised about. It's not my fault she's too young, and she fell in love with that poor excuse for a male. He should at least wear a condom or something. Anyway, I sat down at the couch, deep in thought about if I did the right thing or not. Neema came up to me and joked, "Whoa! You're sitting on the couch and the TV isn't even on, something's definitely wrong!"

"I don't know if I did the right thing with that guy, Brendon. Should I have stopped them?" I asked. She started nuzzling me. "You followed your instincts and protected the one you love. That's all that matters. By the way, do you always protect her on a regular basis?"

"What?"

"Forget it." She scoffed. I just shrugged at her annoyance. There was a loud noise in Leanne's bedroom. At first I thought she climbed through her window to avoid me, and then there were sounds of camera shutters. I got up from the couch and started walking towards her bedroom. The door was creaked open slightly, I peeked through the crack. I saw someone taking pictures of her bras and undergarments. Without thinking I burst through the door. It actually surprised me that I was shocked, that it was Brendon taking the pictures. I snarled at him. He backed up and started reasoning, "Whoa! Calm down! It wasn't my fault…I-I-I was told to come here."

I stopped snarling and said, "I believe you."

He asked really shocked, "You do?"

"**NO!**"

I pounced at him and brought him down to the ground. I was just about to slice his throat open, until he took out a pocket knife and stabbed my leg. Of course I howled in pain, I growled, "What kind of parent let's their kid keep a pocket knife?"

What happened next really surprised me. He took out a Taser gun and aimed it at me. He warned, "Get off of me, you overgrown housecat."

I had no choice but to listen, he had basically, a gun pointed at me. I slowly limped out of the bedroom. When we finally both made it out, we both gasped at who we saw.

* * *

_My P.O.V_

I walked back home with the groceries. I sighed, "Maybe he's right, I really am too young. I wasn't really thinking. It's just that he's so sweet and…I don't know. I'm going to apologize when I get back."

I was almost near home, until I saw Midas run up to me. He looked extremely scared. "What's wrong boy?" I asked. He started dragging me. When we got close I heard one of the lions snarl. I had a feeling it was Scar. I quickly got my key and unlocked the door. I had no idea what I was gonna see. It could've been numerous things that might have pissed him off. Maybe he got upset that MLP Season 3 hasn't come out yet, but I doubt he would snarl over that. What I saw was much worse. Brendon held a Taser at Scar. I gasped, "Brendon, why're you holding a gun?"

He laughed nervously. "Well, he attacked me."

I also noticed that Scar had a huge wound in his leg. It's over. I walked past Brendon and went into my room. There was camera in my drawers that made me even more pissed. I grabbed a steel pipe and walked out. I shouted, "GET OUTTA MY HOUSE!"

He instantly started running. That was kinda stupid; he could've just zapped me. He had absolutely no balls. He came back and informed, "I don't even care. You weren't even a good kisser and you are horrible at sex, did you know that?"

Both Scar and I exclaimed, "Yes! Sir!" (Suck! It!)

He shook his head and left out of our lives. I sighed, "I'm sorry."

Scar nodded in response. I grabbed the first aid kit and started wrapping his leg in gauze. Neema came up to us, she sighed, "You two are really close, aren't ya?"

I answered, "Yep! I doubt anything can separate us!"

"That's great." She said unenthusiastically. I kind of got confused with her attitude, but immediately shrugged it off. There wasn't anything to be worried about with her. Is there?

* * *

_Next Day_

Scar and I sat on the couch watching TV. When the clock changed to 11 o'clock, he started changing the channels. I whined, "Turn it back, I was watching _Maury_."

He didn't say anything. He instantly turned to the HUB, and once again Season 3 wasn't on yet. He snarled, "Are you kidding me!"

"I was wrong, you would snarl at that." I mumbled, "The whole pride would laugh at you right now."

He heard me. "You like that show too." He reminded me. I sighed, "I do. But, I obsess over Season 3 on the internet like a normal brony."

He sighed, "I would use the internet…if only I had fingers."

There was a short pause. I laughed. "Being an animal must really suck at times." I joked. He smirked at me. It kind of made me uncomfortable. He quipped, "Well, at least I don't suck….Brendon's dick."

I rolled my eyes. "_Heh-heh-heh_, you're so funny."

* * *

**I hope you liked this chapter. I want to go back to the chapters being random. It also seems like Neema is really getting restless with these two. Will we be able to see her for what she really is? Or is she gonna be successful in her mission? Will MLP season 3 come on soon? I have no idea. Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Lion King, Maury, MLP:FiM. I only own Leanne, Brendon, Neema, and Midas.**


End file.
